Light in the Dark
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot][SanzoGoku] To a frightened little Goku, Sanzo is a shinning light in the suffocating Darkness.


**LIght in the Dark**

_"Hey, are you the one that's been calling me?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Now cut the act. It's annoying." _

_"But... I haven't been calling anyone." _

It had been a twelve day trip back to the god forsaken temple. Now, mind you, twelve doays was nothing. Sanzo could travel them perfectly fine and now complain once about the trip. (Okay, maybe once or twice) But having to travel twleve long days with a monkey-child who was living his life for the fierst time in five hundred years had to be the god;'s way of torturing him.

"Sanzo! Hey! Hey!"

"Sanzo! Look wjhat I found!"

"Hey, Sanzo, Sanzooooo!"

"Sanzo, look at the fish!"

Hearing his own name coming from that annoying brat's mouth was giving him a headache. He regretted ever telling him. There would be bouts of silence, in which the brat usually ran off. Following a stray leaf or dancing in the sunlight that streamed through the tree-branches. Sanzo marveled at how happy the brat was. He seemed to rejoice in the tiniest things. Then again, after being trapped in a cage for five hundred years, Sanzo didn't blame him. Still sometimes during the moments when the kid had ran off, he found himself hoping he wouldn't come back, leaving him in peace.

The thing that bugged Sanzo was the kid's behavior after the sun went down. Once the entire world had been shrouded in darkness, the boy acted like a completely different kid. Silent. Withdrawn into himself. Wide-eyed. _Scared. _Sanzo had heard that a lot of kids were afraid of the dark, so he never really thought much of it.

"Hey, brat."

"Goku."

Sanzo's violet gaze peered at him through thinning cigarette smoke. "Just shut up and hand me the bucket next to you."

Goku's golden gaze shifted to the bucket sitting next to him. He then slowly turned back to the golden-haired preist. "Why?" he drawled on.

"So I can put out the fire and go to sleep," Sanzo snapped, holding his hand out expectantly. "Now hand me the goddamn bucket."

With shadows dancing across his face, Sanzo could make out Goku's tiny form, chewing on his lip nervously. "Can we leave it, Sanzo? I wanna stay up and watch the fire. I promise I won't fall asleep."

Sanzo growled, climbing to his feet and snatching the bucket of water. He then dumped it over the fire. The flames sissled and smoked, before going out all together, leaving the pair in silence. Sanzo grumpily threw the bucket aside, before climbing back into his bedroll, turning his back to the young boy.

He could hear Goku scuffling in the dirt, nervously. He pushed the thought from his mind as he let himself drift off into slumber.

---

_...dark..._

Sanzo awoke, grumbling. He could hear him. The damn brat's voice in the back of his mind, slowly driving him insane. He grumbled, throwing the blankets off of him and sitting up. WHat was the kid's problem anyway? His violet eyes snapped over to Goku, who was clutching his knees to his chest. His face was burried in his knees, as if trying to hide from the darkness. He didn't seem to have noticed him yet.

Sanzo moved forwards so he was in front of the brunette, studying him closley. He frowned deeply, wondering if the kid was calling out to him in his sleep. "Oy," he snapped dryily, watching as Goku lifted his head, turning frightened golden eyes on him. Those hudge golden eyes staring at him; Sanzo simply lost all the urge to hit him, once again. "What's wrong with you?! I can't get any sleep if you keep calling out to me."

Goku turned to look away when his eyes began to shimmer with tears. "I... I'm sorry," he mumbled weakly. "I won't do it again."

"Yes you will," Sanzo muttered, annoyed. He cupped Goku's chin in his hand, and forced him to look at him. Goku's eyes were shinning, tears threatening to spill over the rims of his eyes. What a frightened, little child, he thought. "What are you so afraid of?"

A twig snapped. Goku had yelped when the sound caught his ears, throwing himself into Sanzo's arms. Said monk fell back, a little more then stunned. He stared down at the shaking brunette, more then speechless. "Wha..?"

"It's dark!" he cried weakly, burryng his face in Sanzo's robes. "So dark. I can't stand it Sanzo, it reminds me of in there. I could see the sun, but could never reach it. It's always... dark..." Sanzo could only stare numbly, before wrapping his arms around the brunette. "Be my light, Sanzo, please." He could practicly taste the sheer desperation in Goku's voice. Before he could do anything. he watched as Goku lifted his head, and pressed his lips to his own. Sanzo could only blink in confusion. He didn't even have the strength to push the runt off him. The kiss was not love or lust, but simply for comfort. He could still feel Goku trembling in his arms.

Finally, Goku broke the kiss, whether or not he obtained the comfort he sought Sanzo would never know. Goku then nessled himself back in Sanzo's arms, drousiness settling in. "My light... my sun... my... San..zo.." and then the monkey settled off into dreamland.

Sanzo said nothing.

It had to be the longest twelve days of his life.

**A/N: **If I knew where this came from, then I would fully understand the reccesses of my mnd. Sadly, I do not.


End file.
